Starcraft 2: Heart of the Swarm (Slightly Altered Ending)
by MiAmoreCadenza
Summary: As much as I loved Heart of the Swarm, the very last bit between Sarah Kerrigan and Jim Raynor seemed WAY too sudden for me. And it bugged me so much that I decided to change that little moment to make it seem more final. It's very short and doesn't change lore at all, so don't expect to have your mind blown.


**Not exactly my first time posting a fanfiction, but this is the first one I've published in a very long time. Anyways, please let me know if there is anything I can do to improve myself, as I am always looking to get better at writing. Thanks! And I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

Sarah Kerrigan slowly rose to her feet, her entire body screaming in incomprehensible agony and looked in front of her to see that Arcturus Mengsk had been disarmed of his remote control for the Artifact. The cleverly disguised device now lay crushed in the ground.

Catching her breath, she began to raise her bony, winglike appendages on her back, before launching both of them directly at the Terran Emperor. Both of them hit their mark right under Megsk's shoulders and slammed him into the wall of now static filled monitors behind him. He groaned in agony as the tips of her wings dug themselves deep into his body. Sarah walked forward and looked directly into the eyes of the man she had grown to hate more than anything in the universe.

"You can never suffer enough for all the lives you've ruined, Arcturus..." she hissed as she came to a halt in front of him.

"I made you into a monster, Kerrigan" Mengsk snarled back at her, letting his hand that had been holding on to her wing protruding from his body fall down to his side.

Upon hearing this, Sarah's eyes began to glow a a bright shade of purple. Slowly, she raised her hand and placed it in the middle of Mengsk's face, her palm covering all but his right eye. Several streams of pure psionic energy flowed from the area around her hand and directly into his bearded face. After keeping it there for a brief moment, Sarah removed her clawed hand from him and simply watched as the lower right area of his nose began to glow from underneath his skin. Arcturus Mengsk, the man who had killed thousands without in cold blood, the man who had left her on Tarsonis for dead, the man who had reigned supreme over the Terran Dominion for half a decade looked utterly terrified as his breathing quickened considerably. Not a second later, three beams of the same bright, purple energy shot out of him through both of his eyes and mouth. He screamed in what Sarah assumed (or rather, liked to think) was pain before his entire body erupted in a fiery explosion that consumed the entire room, shattering all of the windows overlooking the city down below.

When the light died down, Sarah opened her eyes, finding the walls obliterated all around her and Arcturus Mengsk nowhere to be seen. Standing tall, she stared off into the distance and took a deep breath, feeling the breeze blow along her face. The leader of the Terran Dominion was dead, his tyrannical grasp of the Empire along with him. She felt the ground beneath her bare and sharply heeled feet shake as Jim Raynor walked up next to her. All was silent, with the exception of the air howling all around them and faint gunshots off in the distance, for several seconds before Sarah opened her mouth to talk.

"Thank you, Jim..." she said softly, turning her gaze to look through misty eyes at her knight in not so shining armor.

She took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him, the tips of her fingers barely able to touch one another on the other side of the gigantic mechanical suit he wore. A second later, she felt his huge arms pull her in close. In spite of the metal being surprisingly cold given all that it had been through, Sarah had never felt safer or warmer in her entire life than that single moment she shared with the man she loved. She closed her eyes as she felt a single tear of joy stream down her cheek and to the ground below. Finally, after everything she had endured over the past years, all of the pain she had faced, and the emotional suffering she had overcome, Sarah felt genuinely happy for the first time in ages. As much as she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Jim, she knew that Fate had other plans for her, and like it or not, her future with him would simply have to wait. While her destiny still lay ahead of her, Sarah didn't care at the moment. Surely, after all that had happened over the past several days, the universe could wait for just a few seconds. She let out a peaceful and happy sigh as she heard the mechanisms whirring underneath the metal exterior of the armor.

"My pleasure, darlin'... " she heard him say above her. "Always was..."

* * *

**There you go. Told you it wasn't anything huge. Please review and rate and all that good stuff. ^^;' I hope I can continue to post more stories if you all would like. c: **

**~Cadenza**


End file.
